miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Hinatusia/Opowiadanie "Urodzeni Bohaterowie"
Prolog -Nigdy mnie nie pokonacie!- krzyczał tubalny głos z wnętrza ciemnego pomieszczenia. Szliśmy po mokrej, betonowej podłodze ostrożnie wykonując każdy krok. Oglądaliśmy się w około mając świadomość, że z każdej strony może nadejść atak. Niestety, w tych ciemnościach niewiele co widziałam, więc mój towarzysz prowadził mnie za rękę. Grozy całej tej sytuacji dodawały złowieszcze odgłosy, które dochodziły z nieokreślonej strony. Miałam wrażenie, że nasz wróg kpi z nas. Byliśmy cali obolali po całodziennej walce z najróżniejszymi złoczyńcami, ale bardziej dawało nam się we znaki przerażenie i zdenerwowanie nadchodzącą chwilą. Jeszcze wczoraj do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że znajdziemy się w takiej sytuacji, ale to przecież było pewne, że ten dzień w końcu przyjdzie. Krocząc przez mroczne korytarze zastanawiałam się czy dzisiaj wszystko się rozwiąże. Nasze problemy albo... nasze życie. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, podeszłam bliżej przyjaciela i bez zastanowienia mocno chwyciłam go za ramię. Przystanął na chwilę zaskoczony i spiął się, ale po chwili zacisnął dłonie w pięści i ruszył naprzód. Wiedziałam, że przy innej okazji sypnął by jakiś żartobliwym tekstem, ale widocznie zrozumiał, że to nie jest dobra pora. Po długim czasie na końcu tunelu zauważyliśmy upragnione światło. Czym bliżej podchodziliśmy tym stawaliśmy się bardziej czujni i przygotowani do walki. Sięgnęłam po swoją broń i chwyciłam tak, by móc jej w kazdej chwili użyć. Przestałam zwracać uwagę na głos naszego wroga i nieprzyjemny zapach, który zapewne pochodził z wody pod naszymi nogami i skupiłam się na nienaturalnie białej łunie. Od razu zauważyłam, że nie jest to światło słoneczne. Przypominało mi coś innego, a mianowicie mój pobyt w szpitalu. Zrozumiałam, że ten kolor musiał pochodzić od lamp halogenowych. Blondynowi też chyba coś nie pasowało, bo mocniej zacisnął pięści. Nic nie mówił, ale czułam bijący od niego niepokój. Przesunął mnie wolną ręką bardziej za siebie, ale nie pozwoliłam mu na to i wysunęłam się w przód. Skończyło się na tym, że szliśmy równo oczekując nieoczekiwanego. Wydawało mi sie, że minęły wieki zanim udało nam się dotrzeć do wielkiej, ciemnej sali o okrągłym kształcie, oświetlanej- jak się spodziewałam -halogenami. Zdziwiła nas pustka. Nie zastaliśmy tam żywej duszy. -Pewnie zaatakuje z zaskoczenia, uważaj!- ostrzegł mnie mój partner. Ustawiliśmy się do siebie tyłem i z bronią w ręku rozglądaliśmy dookoła. Nagle usłyszałam głośny szczęk metalu. Podskoczyłam jak oparzona i zwróciłam wzrok w stronę źródła hałasu. Wielkie metalowe płyty na ścianie rozsunęły oświetlając pomieszczenie światłem dziennym. Podeszłam bliżej ogromnego okna i wyjrzałam za nie. Z tego miejsca miałam widok na cały Paryż. -Kim jesteś?!- Usłyszałam wściekły głos przyjaciela. W naszą stronę szła kobieta w średnim wieku. Była dość wysoka i szczupła. Kasztanowe włosy upietę miała w dbałego koka, a na nosie spoczywały jej okulary. Ubrana była w czarny żakiet, takie same spodnie i wiązane półbuty na obcasie. Nieznajoma z uśmiechem na twarzy chciała coś powiedzieć, gdy przerwały jej odgłosy pracującego silnika i lekkie wstrząsy. Poczułam jakbyśmy unosili się nad ziemią. Szybko spojrzałam z powrotem w okno. Nie myliłam się. Byliśmy już wyżej niż wieża Eiffla. Wpadłam w panikę i już miałam ruszyć do ataku, ale powstrzymał mnie głos kobiety. Był bardzo przyjemny i uspokajający. -Bez obaw. Nazywam się Juliet. Witajcie z powrotem Czarny Kocie i Biedronko. Rozdział 1 -Gdzie ty nas zabierasz?!- krzyknąłem wściekły i rzuciłem się na kobietę. Już miałem przytwierdzić ją kijem do ziemi, gdy powstrzymało mnie jo-jo Biedronki. Zdziwiony spojrzałem na towarzyszkę. Miała poważną minę i karcące spojrzenie. Nie wiedziałem o co jej znowu chodzi. -Nie możemy działać pochopnie, Kocie. Ta sytuacja różni się od naszych poprzednich walk z Władcą Ciem i akumami- zauważyła. Może i miała rację, ale co z tego?! My właśnie odlatywaliśmy! Spoglądałem raz na Biedronkę, raz na kobietę. Mierzyły się wzrokiem dopóki ta druga się nie odezwała. -Mądrze- odpowiedziała tylko ciągle spokojna i uśmiechnięta. -W takim razie...- Odwróciła się i już chciała odejść, ale My Lady ją powstrzymała. -Czekaj! Co to ma znaczyć? Powiedz czego od nas chcesz i w ogóle kim jesteś? Nie wyglądasz na kogoś pod władzą akumy. Ch... chyba nie jesteś jego sługą?!- Widocznie nie tylko ja byłem zdenerwowany, choć Biedra lepiej to ukrywała. -Nazywam się... -Nie chcemy wiedzieć jak się nazywasz!- wtrąciłem się coraz bardziej wyprowadzony z równowagi. -To już nam powiedziałaś. Chcemy wrócić na ziemię! Gdzie nas zabierasz? Co ty tu robisz?- Moja cierpliwość była na wykończeniu. Czym bardziej ona była opanowana, tym bardziej we mnie się gotowało. Denerwował mnie fakt, ze nie miałem pojęcia co się dzieje. Nienawidzę niewiedzy. Gdyby nie jo-jo Biedronki, które wciąż tkwiła obwiązane o moje ramię już dawno bym na nią naskoczył. Kobieta jakby czytając w myślach uśmiechnęła się w prosto do mnie. -Przykro mi, ale nie mogę wam nic wiedzieć powiedzieć, ponieważ nie jestem upoważniona- odpowiedziała całkiem poważnie. -C...co? Nie jesteś... upoważniona?! To kto jest?- Zirytowany coraz bardziej podnosiłem glos. -Ale... gdzie jest Władca Ciem? Dlaczego jego siedziba lata? A może... a może ty mu służysz?- spytałem podejrzliwie. -Kocie!- przerwała mi nagle towarzyszka. -To nas do niczego nie doprowadzi. Ona chyba i tak nie ma zamiaru odpowiedzieć na nasze pytania.- Dziewczyna była widocznie zrezygnowana, - Lepiej znajdżmy stąd wyjście i się nią nie przejmujmy... -Nie radzę. Tylko zmarnujecie siły. Nie dacie rady się teraz stąd wydostać. A co do Władcy Ciem... Nie musicie się już nim przejmować.- Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Coraz bardziej byłem zdezorientowany. Nastała głucha cisza. Niemal słyszałem równy oddech Biedronki. Stała w osłupienie nie wiedząc co robić. Zauważyłem, że intensywnie myśli, bo przygryzała nerwowo dolną wargę i wpatrywała się z wściekłością na nieznajomą, która oodwróciła się i chciała odejść. -Och! Bym zapomniała.-znów spojrzała na nas. -Czeka nas długa droga, więc możecie przejść do pomieszczenia obok i odpocząć.- Beztrosko uśmiechnęła się. Tego było już za wiele. Nie chciała odpowiedzieć na żadne z naszych pytań, a do tego zachowywała się jakby to, co się teraz dzieje było najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem! Zrzuciłem z siebie jo-jo i ruszyłem z kijem na kobietę. Usłyszałem za sobą krzyk Biedronki, ale było już za późno. No cóż... ekhem... niestety nie przewidziałem pewnej rzeczy. Otóż pośrodku drogi do wroga gwałtownie zatrzymałem się, a właściwe zatrzymała mnie szklana ściana. Rozpłaszczyłem się na niej i choć sytuacja była poważna usłyszałem za sobą cichy chichot mojej partnerki, który tak szybko jak przyszedł, tak szybko ustał. Gdy już się pozbierałem, spojrzałem na nią wzrokiem pod tytułem "To nie jest śmieszne" i rozmasowałem bolący nos. -Eh... chyba nie zostało nam nic innego jak posłuchać jej i odpocząć chwilę- powiedziała zrezygnowana dziewczyna. Przytaknąłem i razem ruszyliśmy w stronę wcześniej wskazanego przez kobietę pomieszczenia. Był to niewielki pokój, skromnie urządzony. znajdowały tu się dwa łóżka, dwa krzesła i stół, na którym leżała taca z owocami i 2 szklanki wody. W ciszy usiedliśmy, zjedliśmy i czekaliśmy na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania